Suddently Black
by Heirisha
Summary: Normalement ceci devait être un "one-shot", mais un pote du fandom m'a un petit peu suggéré (demandé ?) de faire une suite. Je peine à la faire, mais les idées sont là. De quoi est-il question ici ? Homestuck ? Oui. Vriska ? Évidemment. Sexe ? Pas que. Quadrants ? Assurément. Je m'incline devant vous chers lecteurs pour tout affront que je ferai aux personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Suddently black.

_Chap. 1_

Un petit appartement d'un immeuble en banlieue, parsemé de désordre créatif, comme elle aimait le définir. Vriska n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour vivre. Comme elle n'aimait pas se préparer à manger, sa cuisine était toute minuscule. En revanche deux choses avaient un espace privilégié dans son cocon : son bureau, avec l'immanquable ordinateur, compagnon de nombreuses nuits d'insomnie passées à jouer au jeu en ligne Flarp. Deuxième chose extrêmement importante : son canapé-lit, aujourd'hui expressément plié en attente d'un invité.

Elle avait mis trois heures pour se préparer. Peut être aussi à cause de l'attention que nécessitait son bras robotique. Un bon bain brûlant avec de délicieux sels et autres shampoings aux odeurs exotiques. Elle avait essayé des coiffures et des maquillages sophistiqués pour finir avec le même rouge à lèvres bleu, le même eye-liner noir et une queue haute. Toute sa garde-robe s'étalait aux pieds de son armoire. Sous-vêtements affriolants trônant en maîtres sur ses T-shirts et jeans de garçon manqué. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça. Ce corps, était tout sauf parfait. Lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait ni les seins de Feferi ou d'Aradia, ni la taille fine et élancée de Terezi ou de Nepeta. Une fois Kanaya lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait un corps en triangle (ou en poire, mais elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était une poire, alors …) et que pour se mettre en valeur, les décolletés étaient sûrement son meilleur atout. Ça et un bon maquillage des yeux.

Même pas sûre que ça lui plaise à ce grand timide qui ne jurait que par les câlins. Parce que oui, au final, elle savait que Tavros serait un bon amant, mais plus tard, en grandissant et en prenant plus confiance en lui. Elle aurait voulu qu'il exige plus d'elle, qu'il lui montre ses envies cachées, mais il souriait juste bêtement, gêné par ses questionnements pressants. Heureusement, elle avait su capter l'étincelle du désir dans le regard du jeune troll, parce que sinon … malgré tout … elle l'aurait laissé filer. Son choix avait été mûrement réfléchi : ce soir elle lui avait donné rendez-vous chez elle pour qu'enfin, ils … bref ! Cette pensée lui faisait remonter tout le sang aux joues. Parfois elle se disait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais au final, l'idée d'elle et lui dans cet étrange « lit » humain pour s'embrasser, se caresser, se mordre, s'embrasser de nouveau et plein d'autres trucs que font les matesprits adultes, la chamboulait atrocement.

Elle entendit un bruit hors de sa salle de bain. Déjà ? Il n'aurait dû arriver que ce soir, dans au moins deux ou trois heures … ses doigts peints passèrent sur ses clavicules pour y déposer sa fragrance préférée, elle se regarda à nouveau dans la glace, inspira un bon coup, puis sortit pour s'appuyer contre la porte de la salle de bain. Robe de chambre verte, offerte par son ancienne moirail, nuisette noire, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisses, très décolletée et ayant de la dentelle de la même couleur placée sur les côtés de la robe ainsi que sur ses seins visibles à travers. Ses bas noirs recouvraient ses jambes grises lui donnant l'impression d'être un peu plus élancée. Elle était prête.

« Heeeeeeeey Ta- »

Déglutissement. Regard horrifié. Un humain blond avec d'immenses lunettes de soleil se tenait là, impassible. Il la fixait de derrière ses lunettes. Il la jugeait de derrière son petit rempart facial. Son visage vira au bleu foncé. Ses bras se posèrent en croix sur sa poitrine dans un élan de protection. Et une seconde plus tard, il avait déjà pris une photo avec son portable high tech de cool kid. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pourquoi était-il là ? Mais surtout : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de la photographier dans cette tenue ?! Attends et si … il n'allait pas tout de même la montrer aux autres, non ? Non ?! NON !

« Et bien dis donc ! Je me retrouve à nez-à-nez avec une alien nuuuue les gars, alors que je venais juste donner un message xDDD »

« Tu l'as envoyé Strider ? »

Boule au ventre. Peur de la réponse. Excitation bizarre. Mais surtout peur.

« Non pas encoore ... »

Sourire en coin. Sourire de connard.

« Donne-moi ça, Strider. »

« Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gêne ? Après tout, les autres te considèrent déjà comme une énorme pute, alors ... »

« DAVE ARRÊTE CA ! »

« … qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent ?

Elle se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher l'engin des mains, les larmes aux yeux, elle répétait confusément :

« non … STOP ! J'AI DIT D'ARRÊTER CA ! NON, J'AI DIT ! »

Une morsure de troll dans le cou. Un humain tirant sur les cheveux d'une fille alien. Des cris, deux corps qui finissent au sol, un garçon qui perd ses lunettes de soleil et finit par plaquer une jeune fille contre le plancher, les mains appuyées contre les épaules de celle-ci. Lui, à califourchons sur elle, elle sentant son poids à lui et … peut être une érection … peut être. Un regard qui la brûle jusqu'aux entrailles, une odeur inconnue, mais pas déplaisante, à peine perceptible.

« … lâche-moi Strider, ou tu risques de le regretter. »

« Tu m'as mordu Vriska, tu crois quoi ?! Tu mériterais presque que je l'envoie pour de bon cette photo, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y aies cru … tu es- »

Elle le coupa dans son élan, poussant ses bras qui le gardaient en appui, le faisant tomber. Renversant les rôles pour le chevaucher à son tour.

« Je te hais, connard. »

Lui souffla t-elle dans un murmure avant d'aller lécher la plaie sous son oreille. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux, quand il sentit les lèvres de la fille glisser plus bas pour le suçoter plus délicatement. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il devait y avoir une erreur … elle n'était pas … en train de passer sa main métallique sous sont T-shirt … elle n'était pas en train de lui pincer le téton … et elle n'était définitivement pas en train de le manger du regard juste avant de l'embrasser. Était-ce vraiment Vriska Serket ? La robe de chambre complètement ouverte tombait sur un côté laissant à Dave le loisir de s'attarder sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, sur ses seins à peine masqués par la dentelle. Il passa un doigt sur un des tétons durci par l'excitation.

Elle lui gifla la main. Elle était à deux doigts de ronronner, mais elle se leva.

« Dégage, maintenant. J'attends quelqu'un, comme tu peux t'en douter. »

« Pff, tu n'es qu'une allumeuse. Et puis justement, si je suis venu, c'est justement parce que Tavros m'a envoyé te dire qu'il avait env- euh … non … huff … qu'il est malade et qu'il ne peut pas venir. »

Une expression désolée alla se nicher sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui tenta de la cacher par un commentaire acide.

« Oh lui ! C'est bien la peine que je me retienne de faire des choses avec un kismesis potentiel, pour lui réserver ma première fois … Quel incapable, tomber malade pile maintenant. »

Dave la dévisagea stupéfait. Kismesis ? Il, elle … c'était bien le mot qu'elle avait employé … il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'elle en tant que némésis. Après, les réactions de son corps lui avaient montré qu'elle pouvait stimuler ses envies, mais …

« Je … vas pas croire que je vais forcément faire de toi mon kismesis, hein ! Il y a plein d'autres connards qui me font sortir de mes gonds et qui sont plus à ma … bref : tu me fais chier, dégage ! ».

Il lui vola un bisou chaste de ses lèvres bleues, puis partit.

« Petit con. »

Pensa t-elle en surveillant le départ du cool kid.


	2. Chapter 2 : Mon matesprit et moi

_Chap. 2_

Il faisait froid. Une jeune femme troll sortait de son chez soi tout confortable pour s'exposer à une température avoisinant les zéro degrés Celsius dans l'obscurité matinale. La brise lui mordait le visage qu'elle cacha prestement dans l'écharpe bleue que l'héritier du souffle, son meilleur ami John, lui avait offert lors de la veille de la douzième périgée … quelle idée bizarre que de fêter ça … mais ce fut drôle au final, John et Jade avaient obligé tout leur petit monde à participer à ce Noël humain dont ils avaient tellement l'air de raffoler. Vriska avait fini par aimer les échanges culturels trolls-humains et John était vraiment extra lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui montrer ce qu'il y avait de bon dans l'humanité. Films, nourriture, jeux, traditions et tellement d'autres choses, avaient fini par lui sembler de plus en plus familiers à force d'explications passionnées de la part du petit brun à lunettes. Marchant dans la rue, elle se remémorait de la fois où ils avaient échangé un baiser devant La Cité des anges … elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette idée insensée à posteriori. Le film était émouvant et Nick Cage … bah … c'était Nick Cage ! Mais côté échange de salive, ça les avait mis dans un embarras total. Les deux avaient envie d'aimer, mais pas de s'aimer l'un l'autre. Pas de la sorte du moins. D'après John, ils avaient du être frères dans une autre vie. Cette pensée la laissait dubitative, mais elle aimait se dire que John était son frère spirituel dans cette existence présente. Et puis John lui avait confié en pincer pour quelqu'un. En pincer, quelle expression singulière. Peut être bien qu'il faisait allusion à … peu importe, un jour où l'autre, il finirait bien par lui dire, et avancer des hypothèses était indélicat de sa part. C'est à partir de cette confession qu'elle avait commencé à le considérer comme un moirail et il faut dire que jusque là il remplissait ce rôle à la perfection.

Un pas devant l'autre et elle se retrouva devant la pharmacie trolle où elle se procura plusieurs médicaments pour Tavros. Ne sachant pas trop la nature de son malaise, elle lui en procura de plusieurs sortes afin qu'il se remette vite sur pied. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit faible, d'aucune manière qui soit. Bien qu'ayant appris à considérer certains de ses comportements comme des forces au lieu de faiblesses, la maladie restait un état qui le rendait vulnérable. Et c'était son matesprit que diable ! Elle le forcerait à ingurgiter tous les fortifiants et remèdes possibles, s'il daignait rechigner ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit trop récalcitrant, comme elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il soit en forme tout de suite et qu'il soit prêt à … passer à l'acte.

Avec ses bras chargés, elle eut un peu de mal à atteindre la sonnette de l'appartement du jeune homme. La réponse se fit attendre un moment, puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un énergumène au visage tout peinturluré adressa à la visiteuse un sourire qui au fur et à mesure des secondes semblait de plus en plus à la dérive. Enfin, non : c'était son attention qui prenait le grand large, plus exactement. Vriska ne put s'empêcher de se frapper le front par dépit, puis de pousser de manière relativement douce, l'éternel drogué, planté sur la porte d'entrée, sans en avoir toutefois conscience. Dès qu'elle l'eut dépassé, il se rendit compte de la chose et la suivit joyeusement.

«- Hey sœurette ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Ça fait tellement de putain de temps qu'on ne s'était pas vus, que ça donne l'impression d'assister à un putain de miracle de la vie, non ?

\- Contente de voir que tu as émergé de ta microsieste, Gamzee. On est chez Tavros ici, tu t'en souviens ? Tavros, mon petit ami. Que je venais voir.

\- Oh … ouiii … »

Le voilà reparti dans un de ses trips psychédéliques. Quand elle avait rencontré Gamzee pour la première fois, Vriska avait trouvé sa façon de parler et de se comporter tordante, tellement elle lui semblait dénuée de sens. Mais ce n'était plus le cas, vu que ces sentiments avaient progressivement laissé place à une sorte de pitié méprisante et à un doux agacement presque imperceptible, mais constant. Le dégoût que lui inspirait Gamzee Makara venait à la fois de cette impossibilité d'avoir le contrôle sur quoi que ce soit et de la proximité avec son matesprit. Elle savait que Tavros avait déjà repoussé ses avances par le passé, mais ils partageaient tout de même énormément tous les deux. Elle se disait intérieurement que ça craignait parce que le risque que ce maudit clown déteigne sur lui était très élevé, mais au fond d'elle savait que le sentiment qui la piquait en plein milieu de son être n'était rien d'autre que la jalousie. Mais Gam avait toujours été gentil avec elle malgré tout ce qui s'était passé. Enfin ... il avait commencé à être prévenant à partir du moment où Tavros lui avait annoncé qu'elle était comme sa moitié pour lui. Peut être avait-il pris la chose à la lettre ? Qui peut dire ce qui se passe réellement dans la tête d'un tel personnage ?

Nous rentrons dans la modeste, quoique confortable, demeure Nitram, où un jeune homme se baladant d'un pas chancelant, en pyjama et sous une couverture, vient accueillir sa dulcinée. Ou pas, parce qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'il allait, la prendre dans ses bras, il se ravise pour adresser la parole à Gamzee :

« - Uhh … Gam ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé cette nuit. Euh … » Il se retourne vers la troll, avec le même sourire fatigué, mais enjoué qu'il avait en remerciant son pote.

« - Bonjour, toi ! Euh … ne vas pas croire que je ne te veuille pas ici ou quoi, mais … tu sais que j'ai la crève, pas vrai ? Et que tu risques de tomber malade à cause de moi … et cette nuit c'était vraiment désagréable. Je ne veux pas que tu chopes le même machin que moi.

\- Si tu n'es pas content de me voir, dis-le sans te trouver des excuses. Ça n'a pas l'air de te poser des problèmes que Gamzee soit là avec les mêmes risques pour lui, que pour moi. J'ai un tout aussi bon système immunitaire : je reste !

\- Je veux bien, maiiis … ne me reproche rien si tu tombes malade à ton tour ! Et surtout, toujours si tu tombes malade, tu te laisseras soigner par moi comme un bébé !

\- J'y compte bien, oui ! Non, attends ! Pas comme un bébé, non plus ! »

Nous rions à l'unisson. Tous les … trois. Quelques HONK plus tard, une soudaine envie de demander au sang violet de partir surgit depuis le fin fond de la demoiselle troll. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche suite aux rires du « juggalo ». Elle voulait faire passer le message à Tavros comme quoi elle souhaitait vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, que Gamzee s'en aille. Il était un obstacle à certains projets pour elle et son petit malade. Impossible néanmoins de le dire comme ça de but en blanc sans être malpolie et en se faisant comprendre.

« Putain ! J'adore rire avec vous les gars, mais … mon putain de Faygo ne va pas se remplir tout seul … et j'en ai plus. Du coup à demain les bros. »

D'un signe de la main, Gamzee s'en va, comme -pardonnez-moi l'expression- par miracle, laissant nos jeunes adultes en tête à tête. Le soulagement est à son comble et bizarrement, c'est aussi le cas pour le jeune Nitram qui s'affale sur un des fauteuils de son confortable appartement. Il semble vraiment épuisé avec sa tête révulsée, appuyée tout contre le dossier moelleux et ses yeux entrouverts. Son regard se pose vers sa dulcinée. Des yeux marrons trop doux et chauds. Ça en fait presque mal. Le genre de douleur de ceux qui se prennent la tête et la remplissent de questions comme « est-ce que je mérite ce qu'il me donne ? » ou bien « c'est trop réconfortant pour être réel, non ? » ou encore « si je baisse la garde et que je me laisse aller, est-ce qu'il ne va pas m'abandonner ? ». Il lui sourit.

« Il m'a été d'un grand secours, mais il reste quand même fatiguant … uhh … pourquoi tu restes plantée là ? »

« Je sais pas. Je me demandais ce que tu avais, je suppose. »

« Grippe. M-mais t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas en mourir, hein ! »

Elle lui tend le sac en plastique débordant de médocs avec une indifférence feinte.

« Forcément que tu ne vas pas en mourir … tu as de quoi te soigner, 'spèce de nigaud. »

« Oh ! C'est trop chou ! Merci ! »

Tavros posa le sac à ses pieds, puis lui prit la main afin qu'elle le rejoigne sur le fauteuil. Elle semblait hésitante, parlant de ne pas vouloir l'écraser. Il l'attira contre lui. Elle finit par trouver refuge dans son cou, protégée par ses bras de grand gaillard. Elle allait embrasser ses lèvres entrouvertes, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait plongé dans un sommeil profond.

Ahn … encore une fois Vriska devrait se contenter de passer du temps avec un matesprit inconscient … et qui n'avait même pas pris ses médocs.


End file.
